1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic copying apparatus of the type in which a copying paper wound in a roll-like form is utilized, and an endless loop is provided about a pair of wheels rotated in one direction so as to cause part of an optical device or an original document carrier to travel reciprocally during a copying operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical prior art arrangement, timing control to achieve various copying operation modes such as copying paper feeding, exposure, and copying paper cutting is performed by employment of electrical circuits and microswitches which are actuated by the moving part of the optical device or the original document carrier. It is difficult to check by the eye-ball observation whether or not the timing control is performed precisely. Further, adjustment and maintenance of such prior art assembly are rather difficult.